Thor vs Aquaman
V2.jpg|ZombieSlayer23 ZombieSlayer23 Thumbnails (3)-2.jpg|ZombieSlayer23 Peep4Life.png|Peep4Life Thor vs Aquaman 'is ZombieSlayer23's fifty-first DBX. It pits Thor from Marvel and Aquaman from DC. Description ''Marvel vs DC! In a battle between kings of a location unknown to mankind, who will prevail? The king of Asguard, or the king of Atlantis? Who do you want to win? Thor Aquaman Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight BOOM! A bolt of lightning exploded into the ground, tearing Wonder Woman off of her feet. Pressing onward, Thor managed to charge up a heavy blow with his hammer, and as soon as it was ready the God of Thunder bashed his weapon into Diana’s chin, exploding her head off of her body. Her lifeless corpse dropped to the ground, and Thor smiled in victory. The god walked away from the scene, but he had no idea he was going to be closely watched by a particular superhero. Several years later and after the events of Infinity War… Thor walked through the jungle, contemplating what had just happened. He just needed some time to think. Thanos had just wiped out half of all living things with a simple snap of his fingers, and Thor had screwed it all up. If only he had aimed for the head… When had he ever actually hit someone in the head? But then his memory sparked and he remembered how he had brutally killed Diana, tearing her head off of her body. Suddenly, a massive, golden trident surged towards Thor, and could have killed him, but the asguardian lunged backwards, dodging the blow, and then blasting a gust of lightning at the threat. Electrocuted and in pain, Aquaman yelled in pain after the attack. Thor lunged through the leaves and faced the hero. Thor: Now is not the time. It’s quite obvious you have no idea what just happened, only minutes ago. Aquaman shook his head and bared his teeth. Aquaman: You killed Diana Prince. Do you remember her? I highly doubt it, but she was one of the most powerful members of the Justice League, maybe even the most powerful. I am her to avenge her death. You’re nothing I’ve never handled before. Thor frowned. Thor: I’m something you’ve never faced before. If it’s a fight you request, it’s a fight you shall recieve. It’s your death wish. Thor and Aquaman lunged at one another, Stormbreaker and Aquaman’s trident raised high. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Instead of attacking Aquaman with Stormbreaker, Thor decided to fly backwards, surprising Aquaman and causing him to fall to the ground. Arthur smiled. Arthur: Coward! Wrong choice of words. A lightning bolt thudded against the ground, barely missing Arthur, but sending him flying backwards in the process. Following in hot pursuit, Thor threw himself into the air in a spinning motion, hurling lightning in all directions. Arthur could do nothing but hide behind a tree, but the tree was quickly struck on fire with a quick lightning blast. Arthur leaped from the fallen tree and bashed his fist into Thor’s head, knocking him into the ground. Quickly pulling out his trident, Aquaman hoped to avenge Diana’s death. Lifting the trident up in the air and pulling it down with swiftness, Thor managed to roll away from the attack, grab Stormbreaker and ram it into Aquaman’s armor, driving him into the air. Thor: Is that the best you can do?! Aquaman growled and put his trident below his feet and flung to the ground. Surprised by Arthur’s choice of attack, Thor pushed his axe upwards, causing the two weapons to exchange blows. Pushing with all of their might, hoping to push through the other, the two kings desperately hoped to edge the other out. But Arthur thought fast and kicked Thor’s shin, weakening Thor momentarily and dropping him into the ground. Aquaman’s trident was now at Thor’s throat, and the god was pushing Stormbreaker with all of his might. Thor: Never fight a god. Thor surged upwards, loosening Aquaman’s grip on his trident and summoning a massive blast of lightning. Using one hand to direct the lightning at Arthur, the other tightening it’s grip on Stormbreaker, Thor summoned his most powerful blast of lightning he had ever summoned. Lightning ripped from the sky and chaotically crashed into the ground, electrocuting Aquaman and causing him to yell in excruciating pain. Thor smiled before thrusting Stormbreaker downwards with tremendous force. Aquaman took notice of this, still in great pain and threw his trident into the air as well. The two weapons met, but one weapon was victorious. The trident pushed through Stormbreaker, snapping it in half and striking directly into Thor’s chest. Thor grunted and popped his neck. Arthur smiled at the weakened god. Arthur: Not much of a god now, are you? Thor spat blood directly onto Aquaman’s head. Thor: I don’t need Stormbreaker to defeat you. Thor pulled the trident out of his chest and hurled it back at Aquaman, but Arthur stopped the attack and clamped the tip of his trident with both of his hands, not even a scratch on his face. Arthur then lunged into the air and summoned a powerful water gust to nail Thor in the ribs, launching him higher into the air. Arthur continued to shoot water at Thor, but the god struck his hands at the water and blasted lightning at the water. The two projectiles crashed into one another, water and lightning meeting at the very middle. But the encounter was short, as lightning pushed through the water and electrocuted the element, jolting back to Arthur and electrifying him once more. Thor seized this as his chance to fly down to Arthur, summon a heavy punch and slam him right back into the ground of Wakanda. Arthur groaned. Most of his body was stuck in the ground. The force of Thor’s punch had gotten him stuck in the dirt! Thor flew down to the ground and grinned. Thor: I could finish you off now. But I’m having too much fun. Grabbing the top handle of Stormbreaker, Thor summoned the bifrost, grabbed Arthur by the neck and sent him straight to Asguard. The two kings were hurled into the ground by the bifrost. Arthur was just glad he was no longer stuck in the dirt. But suddenly, a fist lighted with lightning struck Arthur’s ribs, cracking one of his bones and dropping him to the ground. Arthur yelled in agony, and pulled out his surprise weapon. Thor had assumed Arthur left his trident behind at Wakanda, but he was wrong. The trident was hurled deep into Thor’s shoulder, pushing all the way until it reached Thor’s back. The god screamed in agony, clamping both of his on the trident. Arthur walked up to Thor, before summoning another blast of water and pushing Thor to the top edge of the wall. Arthur: Never mess with the Justice League. Pulling with all of his might. Arthur pulled the trident straight out of Thor’s chest, causing the god to scream once more. Not hesitating to finish the battle, Arthur swung his trident directly at Thor’s neck. Only to be intercepted. Thor’s eyes were glowing dark blue and his body was striking with electricity. With applying nearly no pressure, Thor ripped the trident out of Arthur’s grasp and snapped it in half. Furious, Aquaman threw a fist at Thor, but the god easily dodged it, and threw his elbow down right into Aquaman’s arm with such force, his bone snapped in half. Aquaman screamed in pain, before getting another punch to his ribs, shattering several bones there as well. Arthur couldn’t even scream before getting pelted into the ground with another punch. Arthur’s face was bloody and his eyes were bruised. Most of the bones in his body was broken, and Aquaman couldn’t do anything else, but watch. Thor got himself on top of Aquaman and spiked a heavy punch right into Arthur’s chin. Doing this over and over again, Thor watched as Aquaman only got bloodier and bloodier. Finally, Thor got off of Aquaman… At least what he that was Aquaman. All he saw was a man so covered in blood, it was impossible to reveal who it was. Thor summoned Aquaman’s broken trident and grabbed the tip of it. Arthur managed to let out one tiny, quiet moan before Thor thrusted the trident deep into Arthur’s neck, impaling him and then pulling upwards, ripping Arthur’s head off of his corpse. Arthur’s head fell down the bridge and down into the deep unknown of space. Thor sighed in relief and walked away from the battle, summoning the bifrost and going back to Wakanda. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Thor!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hammer vs Trident' themed DBX's Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:'Marvel vs DC' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts